sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Garfield's Pet Force
| starring = Frank Welker Gregg Berger Audrey Wasilewski Jason Marsden Wally Wingert Vanessa Marshall | producer = Daniel Chuba John Davis Ash R. Shah | music = Kenneth Burgomaster | editing = Rob Neal Tom Sanders | studio = Paws, Inc. The Animation Picture Company | distributor = 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Lionsgate Home Entertainment (UK) | released = | runtime = 79 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = }} 'Garfield's Pet Force' is a 2009 direct-to-video animation comedy family Computer animation (CGI) film based on characters from the Jim Davis comic strip ''Garfield and loosely based on the Pet Force novel series. It is the final chapter of the trilogy that also includes Garfield Gets Real and Garfield's Fun Fest. It was released on DVD and Blu-ray Disc on June 16, 2009. It was written by Garfield creator Jim Davis. In 2010 it was released in 3-D. Plot On the planet Dorkon, Professor Wally (The professor counterpart to Wally) shows Emperor Jon (the Emperor counterpart to Jon Arbuckle) his new invention, The Moscram ray gun, a device powered by the Klopman crystal that can scramble inanimate objects and organisms into new creatures under the user's control. But Emperor Jon is concerned about finding a wife to continue the royal bloodline. Soon a warship lands outside the palace. Emperor Jon sees Vetvix (the super-villain counterpart to Liz), and asks her if he can marry her. She agrees, but only because she wanted to steal the Moscram Ray Gun. She zombifies Emperor Jon's guards. Professor Wally calls the Pet Force: Garzooka (Garfield's superhero counterpart, voiced by Frank Welker), who can spit green hairballs out of his mouth, Odious (Odie's superhero counterpart, voiced by Gregg Berger), who can whack and move objects with his powerful tongue, Abnermal (Nermal's superhero counterpart, voiced by Jason Marsden), who can run at an amazing speed and Starlena (Arlene's superhero counterpart, voiced by Audery Wasilewski), who can freeze her enemies by staring at them. But Vetvix zombifies every member of the Pet Force except Garzooka. He manages to get hold of the Klopman Crystal and escapes with Professor Wally in a secret passageway. The professor uses his computer to search the universe for counterparts with DNA matches with the Pet Force. Professor Wally finds the counterparts, and gives Garzooka their pictures and some serums that will transform their counterparts into the Pet Force, and he flies away in his space ship to the Comic Strip World leaving Professor Wally behind with Vetvix vowing for revenge. The situation was revealed to be a comic book Nermal (Jason Marsden) was reading during a cookout with the gang. Nermal is really excited about getting the next 100th edition issue. Garfield's friends go to the Comic studio to work their new strip, except Garfield (Frank Welker) who wants to finish all the hot dogs. Nermal gets the new Pet Force issue from a news stand, with Garzooka jumping out of a comic book afterwards. Nermal finds that the events that are happening to them are in the comic book, and the rest of the book is blank because they have not happened yet. Garzooka heads for Jon's house, and is told where Odie, Arlene, and Nermal are by Garfield. Garzooka gives Garfield the Klopman crystal as well, telling him to protect it. In the living room at the Comic Studios, Nermal, Arlene, and Odie notice Garzooka behind them. Garzooka hands them the serums, asking them to help him stop Vetvix. But they don't change immediately after they drink the serums. However it's time for Odie, Arlene, and Nermal to go to work and Garzooka follows. Meanwhile, the real Garfield is enjoying a relaxing day all to himself, but is captured by Vetvix (who appeared in Comic Strip World earlier), who threatens him for the Klopman Crystal, but to no avil (because Garfield was a cartoon character). Garfield tried to protect the Klopman Crystal by putting it in his lemonade, and drinks it. But eventually Vetvix's guards get it. Garfield is told by Professor Wally to go over to Emperor Jon and him. He tells Garfield to grab the Professor's lens and puts them on the window. The sunlight burns the Emperor and the professor's ropes. Vetvix order her guards to get rid of Garfield, so they throw Garfield down the garbage chute. Back at Comic Studios, the gang is interrupted by Vetvix, who crashes her war ship into Comic Studios, and zombifies most of the characters at the studio. Nermal, Odie, Arlene, Jon, and Garzooka escape to the back alley. Garzooka is wondering why the serums haven't taken effect yet. He notices Garfield falling from the sky. Then Odie, Nermal, and Arlene turn into their Pet Force counterparts. They plan to bring down Vetvix's ship using the antenna on top of a tall tower nearby. Vetvix's ship backs up, causing a bill board to break to pieces. The Pet Force hide under one of the broken pieces of the bill board and escape while being chased by zombies and manage to reach the tower by crashing through walls. Garfield, Jon, and a cartoon trash can are the only ones left in the back alley. Eli saves Garfield from Vetvix, by making the air vent suck him. Jon, however, gets scrambled with the trashcan. Vetvix causes chaos, zombifying all of Cartoon World. Eli scolds Garfield for not helping Garzooka and if haven't been so lazy then Vetvix wouldn't have gotten the Klopman Crystal. Eli and Garfield manage to find three survivors: Wally (Neil Ross), Wally's wife Bonita (Jennifer Darling), and Betty. Garfield decides to name himself and the survivors "The Crazy Crew" and form their own plan. Meanwhile, at the tower, Garzooka realizes the zombies are too much for the Pet Force. Luckily Garfield and Wally disguise themselves as Garzooka (Garfield stands on top of Wally to make the fake Garzooka taller)) and get the zombies attention. The real Garzooka and the Pet Force go to the antenna and use it to bring down Vetvix's ship. Meanwhile, the zombies chase Garfield and Wally to the Comic Studio, and Eil opens the pit in the filming area, in which the zombies fall into. Meanwhile, at the tower, Vetvix shoots the Moscram Ray Gun, using the super scramble mode, combining all the Pet Force members into one creature. However, they move in a different direction, and they fall off the tower. Emperor Jon and Professor Wally break free, and take over the ship, flying into the air, making Vetvix fall off. However, she makes a giant monster by shooting the ray gun at most of the buildings in the Cartoon World, and decides to use the monster to destroy everything and get her ship back. Meanwhile, Vetvix's ship (with Professor Wally and Emperor Jon controlling it) lands near the back alley of Comic Studio, and the Crazy Crew meet Emperor Jon and Professor Wally, who let Garfield enter the ship. The ship flies above the monster, and Garfield jumps off, just as the monster grabs the wings of the ship, wrecking it. The monster chases Garfield. During the chase, Garfield encounters the creature combined with the Pet Force members. They try to attack Garfield, but they miss and end up attacking the monster. Odie chases Garfield using his tongue. Garfield runs around the monsters, and the monster trips. Vetvix falls off and drops the gun. Garfield unscrambles the monster and the Pet Force creature. Garfield and the "Crazy Crew" surround Vetvix, and she backs up into a corner called the "Smile Section", which Betty invented. The "Smile Section" will make anyone who goes into it think of happy thoughts and smile. Garfield shoots Vetvix with the Moscram Ray Gun, and Vetvix becomes nice. Eli opens the pit and Garfield unscrambles the zombies. Garzooka gives the red serums to Arlene, Odie, and Nermal. Garfield gives The Moscram Ray Gun back to Professor Wally. Nermal misses having his super powers, so Garzooka gives him a matching costume. The Comic Studio crew, Garfield, his friends, and the Pet Force (on Dorkon) watch Vetvix and Emperor Jon's wedding, Garfield finally wins Arlene's feelings, and two gaze at the stars. Suddenly, a trail of stars goes under them and they float into space and dance, before returning to Earth. 2 minutes in the credits while watching Emperor Jon's wedding, the gang watch a video (showing that the real Pet Force is back) at the Comic Studios. They notice that Betty is there too, and realize that she followed Garzooka to Dorkon. It looks like there will have to be a new assistant to Charles, the director of the Comic Studios, which Nermal is eager to take. Cast * Frank Welker as Garfield / Garzooka / Additional Voices * Gregg Berger as Odie / Odious * Audrey Wasilewski - Arlene / Starlena * Jason Marsden - Nermal / Abnermal * Vanessa Marshall - Vetvix * Wally Wingert - Jon Arbuckle / Emperor Jon * Fred Tatasciore - Billy Bear / Horned Guard * Greg Eagles - Eli * Jennifer Darling as Betty / Bonita Stegman * Stephen Stanton as Randy Rabbit / Additional Voices * Neil Ross - Wally / Charles / Professor Wally See also * Pet Force External links * * Category:2009 direct-to-video films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2000s comedy films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:American computer-animated films Category:Davis Entertainment films Category:Direct-to-video animated films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Garfield films Category:Films with screenplays by Jim Davis (cartoonist) Category:20th Century Fox direct-to video films Category:Animated films based on comics Category:Films directed by Mark A.Z. Dippé Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American children's animated fantasy films